


Don't Get Carried Away

by AllyCatWack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Female Homosexuality, Help, High School AU, Homosexuality, Implied Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Implied Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, M/M, Male Homosexuality, More tags later, Teenage Dorks, Tutoring, Violence, side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyCatWack/pseuds/AllyCatWack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is an intelligent Senior at Kyojin High. Since he started High school his dream has been to go to Harvard University, and he solely concentrated on school to get the scholarship for the school of his dreams. He never let bullies or terrible teachers get in the way of his dream. So how is it that meeting a certain brunette can make him want to completely give up on his dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Helping

A punch to his nose, he fell. Multiple kicks to his ribs and back, he curled up on his side and used his arms to cover his face and throat.

 “Stop,” he pleaded, voice choked and hoarse from pain. They didn’t, they went on, kicking him around. One grabbed him by the collar and jerked him up. A victorious smirk formed on his lips as he eyed the boy’s bruised and hurt form.

 “What was that?” The cruel boy spoke. Are you begging little queer boy? I can’t believe how easy that was, Armin.” He laughed, his grip on Armin’s shirt seeming to be loosening. That was until Armin spoke up.

 “I’d much rather be queer,” the blue eyed blonde started, looking up the other viciously. “Then be a coward who can’t even fight back verbally, so he gets his buddied and uses his fists.” The boy watched Armin, eyes wide as he obviously tried to think of a comeback, but couldn’t. So, he scowled and jutted out his knee before he threw Armin down, ramming his knee into the blonde’s gut.

 “Correction, I don’t just use my fists.” He then nodded to his friends and they resumed kicking the male clinging to his gut on the ground, writhing. He covered his face again and whimpered, his vision going black. The last thing he heard was the sound of an unfamiliar voice yelling at the male’s beating him and then, everything faded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

All he could hear were voices, chatting amongst themselves, some sounding more grim and serious, others happy-go-lucky and optimistic. Yet they were all so familiar. Those were the voices of his closest friends, or at least the majority of them.

 His eyes opened and he groaned from the light pooling into his vision.

 “Armin!”

 That voice, the closest one to him out of them all, it was Mikasa, the friend that had been staying with his since the age of ten. She’d lost her parents at a young age, so his grandfather took her in. She was a sister to Armin, they both shared so much in common. Armin too lost his parents at a young age, however he had his grandfather who took him in, Mikasa had no one else, all the rest of her family lived in Japan and she didn’t want to leave, so his grandfather immediately acted.

“Mika…sa…” he groaned, out before slowly attempting to open his eyes again. This time, his eyes were much more attuned to the light. He was in a bed, one that was most definitely not his own, with a thin, white sheet over him. Mikasa sat in a chair next to him, eyes wide with worry and distress. The blond looked around the room, it was a hospital wing.

  _Was I really that hurt?_ Armin thought. A squeeze to his hand told him that there was someone holding it, he suspected it was Mikasa, then looked over to the raven-haired female. She was now looking down to her lap, sorrow vivid on her features.

 “Hey,” he spoke softly, unable to do much else. “Mikasa, I’m okay, I really am-“

 “Armin,” she spoke just above a whisper. “The boys who beat you up, did they start it?”

 Armin bit him lip, knowing Mikasa knew the answer, but wanted it clarified, so he looking around the room to avoid her gaze that was, once again, on him. That’s when he realized, every one of his friends _were_ there. Connie was chatting with Sasha, they’re the kind of friends who were inseparable, Jean was sitting in a chair across the room with an arm around Marco’s waist, they’ve been a thing for almost three years now, then Reiner, Bertolt and Annie watched Mikasa and himself. Reiner and Bertolt were also a thing, but they weren’t ones for public affection, well Bertolt wasn’t, Reiner tried sometimes.

 He then realized Mikasa was still looking for an answer. The blonde sighed and slowly nodded, “yes, they started it.” Mikasa gritted her teeth noticeably and moved to stand, so he quickly spoke against it. “Mikasa, they could be anywhere in town by now. It’ll take forever to try and find-“

 Armin was quickly cut off by her again. “They’re in the next room over, the sort of “leader” or them was messed up badly by the guy that saved you.”

 He blinked once, then twice.

  _Saved me?_ He thought Mikasa had been the one who- He then remembered the unfamiliar holler of a boy. Was he the one who Mikasa was talking about? No one else interrupted, not a single soul. They just walked by and let it happen. The boys were sons of rich families after all, no one wanted to get on their bad side. So what was his savior thinking? Why would he  intrude when he  could get him and his family into serious trouble? Despite the questions rising in his head and the embarrassment of having to be saved, he had a serious need to thank this person and apologize to him over and over again.

 “Did you see him?” Armin asked slowly, biting his lower lip.

 “Yeah,” Jean answered. “I was in the middle of my free period with Mikasa and Marco when the guy used your phone to call her,” he pointed at Mikasa, “since she’s one of your emergency contacts. He was a real douche bag if you ask me.”

 Marco frowned noticeable. “That’s because you were being rude, Jean.” Jean narrowed his eyes at Marco before he huffed and looked away. “Anyways,” the freckled male began to explain. “I’ve seen the guy around school, he’s in my College Writing class. He has good opinions, and he’s actually rather quiet when he’s not sharing them. I think his name is Eren. I could be wrong though.”

 Armin slowly nodded. _Eren_. That was the name of the guy he had to thank and apologize to profusely. “When can I come back to school? I couln’t have been so hurt that they have to keep me over night.”

 “You have a very mild concussion, Armin,” Annie spoke up sharply, face straight as ever. “You should rest a bit more; we’ll see you out of here by tomorrow.” There was no room for argument on Armin’s part considering she was already heading out the door with Reiner and Bertolt, the two males standing shoulder to shoulder. Marco took Jean’s hand and nodded to Armin as they departed from the room. What felt like, a sharp smack to his shoulder made the blond wince before he looked over to see Connie with a semi-sheepish smile. He’d obviously patted his shoulder with good intentions. “Sorry, buddy. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? Bye!” Soon enough, Sasha and Connie were out of the room, leaving Mikasa and Armin alone.

 “So, this Eren, how do you feel about him?”

 Mikasa blinked and frowned. “Fine, I guess. He was stubborn and refused to leave until you were taken to a room here. He was the one who insisted you come to the hospital in the first place when you could have gone home. Eren seems to be the kind of person to worry about others over himself.” Armin noticed a frustrated edge to her voice.

 “Mikasa, what’s wrong?” He asked. “Do you not like him?”

 Mikasa fell silent. It was a couple moments before she spoke to him again. “Get some rest,” the raven-haired female insisted, standing. “If you want to go to class tomorrow, you need the energy to do so, you get better quicker then.” With that she was gone.

 

* * *

 

“He has one of my free periods with me?” Armin questioned, sending Marco and Jean a quizzical look. “How did you find that out?”

 “I talked to him during my college writing class first period. Not only did I find out his schedule, I also found out he’s a senior like us,” Marco explained, grinning. He seemed to be ignoring  the frown Jean was sending him, obviously not approving of his boyfriend talking with Eren, the guy he apparently had a terrible first meeting with.

 “So does he have _this_ free period with me?”

“Yes,” Jean groaned. “Come on, I’ll point ‘im out.” The dual haired male gripped Armin’s wrist and lead him to the common halls with Marco following suit. They looked around from table to table until Jeans’ eyes stopped on something and he scowled. Armin followed his gaze to the back of a brunette head that had headphones on.

“Is that him?” the blond inquired, furrowing his brow.

“Yup, that’s Eren,” Marco nodded. “Now, I’m gonna head to class with Jean before he blows his top.”

 “I don’t “blow my top”,” Armin distantly heard Jean say defensively to Marco as they headed away from him. He was already moving toward the boy who was listening to music. What was he going to say? He couldn’t simply say, “thank you,” and be on his merry way, he felt he owed more to the other than that. He approached him slowly and hesitated before softly tapping on his shoulder. The male turned around with a risen brow before his large eyes widened a bit and his eyebrows nearly shot to his hairline. Eren quickly knocked off his headphones so they slid down his head and rested on his neck. “It’s you!” he exclaimed.

 Armin blinked before he slowly nodded. “Yeah, um, I just wanted to say thank you for-“

 “Does that happen a lot?”

Armin instantly knew what he was referring to and looked down a bit. “Yeas, sort of, it’s not usually that… brutal,” he had to pause to think of think of the proper word for what happen he day before.

 “Usually?” Once again a rather thick brow was raised at Armin. When he received a nod, Eren gestured toward the seat next to him. “So, why’d they do it, there’s a reason right?”

 “I’m his competition. We both plan to go to Harvard and there’s a scholarship for one. He’s rich enough to go without the scholarship, or at least his parents are rich enough to send him, but he decided to the scholarship. When he found out I had also gone for it, he tried to get me to drop it, but when I didn’t-… Yesterday was supposed to be a warning, I guess.”

 Eren was glaring down at his lap. “What a jackass. Just some spoiled rich kid who wants to pick on the weakest link he can find.”

 Armin frowned from being called, “the weakest link,” and was going to voice his frustration with the label, but decided against it. “You really didn’t have to step in yesterday. No one else did. So why did you?”

 “They were kicking the crap out of you, there was no way I was going to stand by and just watch that happen.”

 The blond opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, unsure of how to respond to that. He was positive no matter what, this guy didn’t regret intruding what-so-ever. So, naturally, he changed the subject. “S-So, what are you working on? Class work?”

 A scowl found its way to Eren’s face. “Yeah, I’m working on Algebra.”

 “Algebra, as in Freshman Algebra-?”

 “No, no,” the boy with turquoise eyes quickly intruded, flushed. “Algebra 2, for juniors.” He sounded and shamed and rather embarrassed.

 Armin watched him, confusion in his features. “Did you fail it? You’re a senior, aren’t you?”

 Eren sent him a questioning glance, clearly not knowing how he knew he was a last year, but turned back to the sheet of equations. “Yeah, but a lot happen last year, so Algebra 2 was the last thing on my mind. I failed it. I’m not proud of the fact, but I did. Also, I just don’t understand any of this. I get so confused and frustrated. I have no clue how to solve any of these. I mean, where the hell are the numbers? Almost everything I this is just letters.”

 Armin held out his hand for the paper, which was given to him. He read through the problems. They were variable problems, quite easy to him, obviously not so much to Eren. “Here,” he offered, plucking the pencil right out of Eren’s hand and placing the paper in between them. “The basics of this are to get all the unneeded variables and numbers to the other side of the equal sign. So-“

 “Wait, wait, wait… Are you helping me? Voluntarily?” Eren looked rather dumbfounded and eyed the other as if Armin had a twisted scheme that had to do with helping him on Algebra.

 “Mhm,” Armin smiled over at him. “You helped me Eren. Thank you.” This is the least I can do for you.” Armin noticed Eren’s lips were tugging at the corners a bit into a smile. _Finally. He smiles. I was beginning to think he never would_.

 “Alright, Smartie,” that made Armin grin, “since you’re helping me with Algebra I’m gonna help you with your physical education.”

  
Armin’s grin quickly faltered. A blush planted itself onto his cheeks. “I-I don’t need help with my physical fitness! I’m very healthy, I’ll have you know.”

“Yeah, if you consider skin and bone “healthy” then sure, continue what you’ve been doing. But had I not gotten there, those guys would have left without a mark. Did you even try to fight?”

“I did fight!” Armin declared with a huff.

 Eren looked at him with disbelief and a risen brow.. “Yeah, how did that work out?”

 “I didn’t fight the way you’re thinking. I only fought verbally.”

 “Is that supposed to do something?” Eren questioned, rolling his eyes.

 “I’m not stooping to his level! That’s all I’d be doing if I fought back like that.” The blue eyed male looked down to his lap.

 Eren watched him for a second, eyeing his facial expression, his sudden poor posture, and the way his eyes stared down so frustratedly, obviously having some sort of self-conflict. “Alright,” Eren finally broke the silence. “You’ll help me in math and I’ll help you with your physical fitness.” He watched his dace fell from that. “Deal?”

 The blond eyed his hand as it was held out to him before he sighed and took the hand, giving it a small shake before letting go and looking back to the forgotten problems. “Fine, but we need to work out a schedule, I also have to tutor Jean.”

 Eren’s face scrunched up a bit into a distasteful scowl. “You mean Horse-face?”

 A scoff escaped from Armin’s lips before he covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing, this appeared to be amusing to the brunette considering a smile formed on his lips, replacing the spiteful look. “Yes, the “horse-face”.” He then set hi attention back to the math page. “Alright, now to get back to get back to this, the goal is to get _g_ to the other side of the equals sign. What type of equation is this?”

 Eren’s smile faltered completely as his face contorted into a look that could only be described as his “concentration face”. “Uh… Aren’t they all variable problems?”

 Armin had to force the smile off his face. “Yes, but I mean the type of equations that are in _PEMDAS_.”

 “Oh,” Eren’s face burned out of embarrassment. “Division.”

 “And what’s the opposite of division?”

 “Multiplication.”

 Armin grinned and nodded. “Which means?”

 “I need to multiply in order to get it on the other side?”

 Once again, Armin nodded. “And what you do on one side,” he purposely trailed off, encouraging the other to finish.

 “…You do on the other?”

 This was Armin’s favorite thing about tutoring, when the light of recognition and familiarity shown in their eyes and they seem to feel as if they just got a boost of self-confidence.

 “See, you understand it!” Armin exclaimed happily.

 “Wait, seriously? That’s it?”

 “Yup, now write out the new problem.”

 Eren obeyed and began writing out the problem. They continued like this, losing track of time and getting lost in little conversations, forgetting about the math work. It would take a bit before Armin realizes it and tried to get back on track, only to get distracted by Eren’s charming humor. They’d only gotten half of the page done before the bell rang. Neither of them noticed that the hour and a half of their free period had passed back, hell, they hadn’t even noticed the bell for that period to start had gone off.

 “So you understand it?”

 Eren nodded, a faint, “yeah,” leaving his lips.

 “Then I should head to my next class.” Armin gathered his stuff, “we can talk about the schedule for our sessions another time.” He turned to walk away, but was quickly, maybe even hesitantly, stopped.

 “Wait,” Eren waited for him to turn back to him before he spoke.” I haven’t gotten your name.”

The blue eyed boy smiled, “I’m Armin.”

“I’m Eren.”

 Somewhere in Armin’s mind said, _oh, I already know who you are, one of my friends began stalking you during first period so I’d meet you,’_ but he refrained from saying it aloud. “It’s really nice to meet you, Eren. I’ll see you later.” With that, he left. Little did he know, he’d start wanting to see this boy a lot sooner rather than later.


	2. Open Up

A deep sigh escaped Armin’s pale lips, tapping the ball of his pen on the blank page in front of him, a casual frown on his lips. He kicked back from his desk, rolling along the wood floor a short distance and was stopped by his bed. He subconsciously ran his thumb along the plastic cover of the pen as he lost himself in his thoughts. What time is it? He glanced over to the clock on his bedside table. The glowing, green numbers read, 11:14.

“Four hours and still nothing,” he grumbled, a groan resonating from his throat as he stood and walking over to the window before he tugged at the latch and pulled, trying to open it, but it wouldn’t budge. “Why do I have to be so weak?” His mind suddenly flashed to what Eren said, “…had I not gotten there, those guys would have left without a mark.”

“Damn,” he cursed, leaning against the window sill, he glance out and stared out at the neighborhood, illuminated by street lights. Armin then closed the blinds and walked over to a mirror in the room before he removed his shirt and eyed his upper body. Skinny, noodle-like arms, slim waist, flat stomach and chest, and bony hips. He would have completely been fine with this shape had he been been born a girl, besides the flat chest. Not to mention he was short for a guy, 5’4 was his height. Armin absolutely hated his height and figure. He wanted to be strong, tall, and broad, like- like…

I wonder how defined Eren’s chest is. Probably well-muscled, not to mention how tan he is… Armin blushed at the thought of the other male and sat on the bed, burying his heated face into his hands. “How could I think something like that? How embarrassing.”

“Armin?”

His head jerked up and away from his hands and his blue eyes met Mikasa’s.

“Is everything alright? Why is your shirt off?”

Armin looked down, staring to the floor, face flushed. “I was just checking my bruises, they’ve been bothering me all day,” it wasn’t a complete lie, in fact they did sting now that he thought of them.

“Oh, are they alright?” She stepped into his room. “Do you want me to check on them?”

“No, no, that’s okay. I’ll be alright, thank you, though, Mikasa.” As he slid his shirt back on, she sat next to him. He could feel her dark eyes burning into him, revealing all the fears and troubles he kept inside. She was always good at reading him.

“Are you sure everything’s fine? You looked upset when I walked in. Did something happen today with that Eren guy?”

He immediately looked to her with surprise. “Wait, how’d you know about that? Weren’t you in class?”

The raven-haired female sighed. “Marco and Jean told me- or, it was more who, who said that they’d dropped you off at the table he was sitting at.”

 

Armin groaned and his face was, once again, buried in his hands. “To answer your question, no, it’s nothing about Eren, in fact it’s nothing at all. Nothing’s wrong.”

¨Armin, I don’t like it when you lie to me. Whats going on with you?¨

The blond ran a hand through his hair, a huff escaping him. The room fell utterly silent, Armin not wanting to answer and Mikasa awaiting one.

Mikasa was about to say something when a white head poked in. “Hey, I’m heading to bed. You guys should think about doing the same.” It was Armin’s grandfather. “Is everything alright? You two aren’t fighting again, are you?”

“No,” Mikasa quickly said before standing. “I’m going to head to bed also.” Armin’s grandfather nodded before heading off to his room. Mikasa was also about to scurry out before Armin stopped her.

“Wait, Mikasa?” She stopped and turned to him. “Do you think I’m… Weak?”

A frown noticeably found it’s way to her features. She walked back over to Armin and took his hands. “Strength isn’t physical, Armin. Of course media these days make it sound as if the only strength is be muscular, however you have true strength. That mind of your is brilliant and could probably get out of anything. You are not weak, never think that, alright?”

The blonde watched her, baffled by her words. He then quickly nodded. “Th-Thank you, Mikasa. I really needed that.”

She nodded before she stood again, releasing his hands. “Now, get to bed. Good night, Armin.”

He murmured a, “good night,” and watched her leave. He then rolled his chair over to his desk before he plopped back down onto the rolly-chair. His mind was still a bit foggy, yet he still didn’t understand why. All he could think about was Eren’s words, telling him how weak he was without hesitation, and it hurt. It hurt to feel like he was being looked down upon and obviously pitied by a guy he hardly even knew. Not only did he not know this guy, but this guy was also the person who saved him from further harm than what was already inflicted.

He just had to do this short essay, that was all. I just need to clear my head; come on, Armin, just concentrate. He slowly took a breath before he let it out and looked to the paper determination coating his blue eyes and his blond brows furrowing. Armin began writing, mind settling. Her refused to lose track of what he wanted. Harvard.

He would not get carried away.

* * *

 

“Armin?” A voice inquired softly, a nudge to his ribs making him shoot up in surprise from the sudden pain. He looked up to see Connie, holding his hands up in defense, with slight apologetic features and a hint of amusement.

“Connie?” Armin mumbled, rubbing his eyes. When did he fall asleep?

“Dude, I need the assignment.”

A brow was quickly raised on Armin’s part. “You didn’t finish the French essay last night, did you?”

A groan of frustration emitted from Connie’s lips and he ran a hand along his shaved head as if there were hair he could still run it through as a nervous habit. “Back off, man; I forgot, that’s all!”

Armin held back a scoff as he spoke, mild amusement transferred from Connie’s features to Armin’s own, “what happen to the assignment planner I made you?”

“Lost it.”

“Why didn’t you jot it down on a sticky note or a blank sheet of paper?” He pressed on, stubbornly, though he still passed him the assignment.

“I don’t know, I relied on my memory,” he took the sheet thankfully and read through it. He then began writing it down. “So,” Connie began. “What’s got you suddenly becoming sleeping beauty?”

Armin frowned from the name before he sighed. There was no way he was going to tell him it was because of Eren. No way. The Connie would go on, telling him how he liked Eren and tease him about marrying him. That was Connie for you, then when he unites with Sasha, it’s usually a nightmare- when it comes to Jean, mostly.

I had trouble finishing the assignment , that’s all.”

Connie stopped writing and looked up to Armin with wide, bewildered eyes. “No way, you had trouble finishing an assignment? That has to be a first, Armin. I mean- holy carp… That must have been some assignment.”

Armin rolled his eyes. “You’re over exaggerating, Connie, and it wasn’t the assignment itself, I just had a lot on my mind last night. I couldn’t concentrate.”

Immediately, a wolfish smirk wormed its way onto Connie’s lips, “no way, does our dear, sweet, innocent Armin have a crush? Come one, what’s the guys name?” The reason Connie instantly jumped to the conclusion it was a guy was because Armin came out and admitted he was into guys his sophomore year. His friends had taken it fine, especially since most of his friends were weren't straight either. His grandfather, on the other hand, immediately jumped to the conclusion that, “the media now-a-days confuses the mind” and told him, “don’t get caught up with that group.” Armin never brought it up again.

The blonde blushed furiously and huffed. “Connie, don’t be ridiculous! I’m not crushing on anyone--!”

A book was slammed onto Connie’s desk, making the two jump and look up quickly. The French teacher gave the two a look of warning. “Is there a problem?

“Non, non, monsieur,” Armin spoke up quickly.

“Ye-yeah, Mr. Levi, there’s no problem-” Connie insisted, both mortified of getting on this teacher’s bad side.

“I suggest you address me in French, brat.”

“Oui, monsieur!”

The short male eyed them before letting out a tch. “Pay attention.” He was about to walk away before he looked over their heads and scowled. “What now, Erwin? Don’t tell me you’re giving me another brat!”

A soft chuckle came from the door and Armin looked back to see principle Smith.

“Rivialle-”

“Monsieur Levi to you,” Levi huffed.

A small smirk formed on Erwin’s face. “-you will have a new student. You can enter, Mr. Jaeger.”

Armin looked away and back to his French textbook, uninterested. It was just another student for Levi to yell at when he was angry. In fact, he could already hear a growl from Levi, whether it was aimed toward Erwin or the new kid, Armin didn’t know.

From the corner of his eye, Armin watched Levi walk past him and smack his hand down onto the empty desk next to his own, making him wince. “Sit here, Jaeger,” he spat the name. Armin could only imagine how frightened the poor guy must have felt.

As Levi went over to Mr. Smith, Armin hears a shuffling of the desk next to him.

“Mr. Levi’s pretty harsh, huh?”

Oh no, that voice. Armin quickly whipped around, coming face to face with Eren. Of course he was Jaeger. Of course Levi would seat him next to Armin. He just wants to get back at me for finding out about him and Mr. Smith. A year back, Armin had stopped by the French class to ask Levi about an assignment and saw Mr. Smith leaning in to kiss the French teacher. Armin was sworn to secrecy, but he was sure Levi could make his life a living hell had he- if he were to- tell/told. Then again, Levi didn’t even know that Armin had been avoiding this particular male. Yet, Armin wasn’t even sure about the reason for that, either.

“Yeah, strangely you get use to it… maybe. Some people were better at handling his mood than other’s.”

Eren chuckled before he grinned to the other. “So, who would’a thought you’d be in this class, huh?”

“Why’d you transfer to this class anyways?”

The brunette’s grin was quick to falter before he looked down with a huff. “Well, I was in Spanish class, but,” he paused for a moment. “But I got into a fight with that Jean guy and I was instantly the one responsible for getting into a fight, so the teacher kicked me out of the class, saying how he, “would not allow students to start fights,” and he, “will not tolerate violent students in his class”...”

Armin blinked in surprise before he cracked a smile. “I hope you realize that if you start any fights in monsieur Levi’s class, then he’ll whoop your butt from here to France in seconds.”

Connie clearly figured he’d join and try to scare the new kid, considering he leaned over Armin’s desk with a devious glint in his amber eyes. “Yeah, you’re pretty unlucky to have come to this class, kid,” Armin noticed Eren frowned at that, “Mr. Levi will use your ass as a punching bag if you piss him off or if he’s having a bad day and he decides he doesn’t like you,” it was Armin’s turn to frown from the foul language.

A bead of sweat ran down Eren’s face, making Armin’s frown increase. Connie was intentionally trying to scare Ereen using Levi’s intimidating aura. The blond also noted how Eren fidgeted nervously.

“He’s not actually that bad,” Armin said, making Connie pout. “Connie’s just trying to freak you out for who-knows-what reason, so don’t listen to him.” Eren’s eyes immediately shot to Connie with irritation, though the bald male merely dismissed it.

“So, how do you know Armin?”

Eren blinked before he shrugged. “Beat some dicks who were picking on him.”

Connie’s eyes immediately lit up in awe. “So, you’re the guy everybody’s talking about! Eren, right?” With a nod, confirming that was, in fact, his name, Connie continued. “Thanks for saving the rascal, I keep telling him to get a bodyguard, or take some self defense courses, or even take a body building class, yet he doesn’t do any of it…”

Eren’s eyes immediately moved to Armin who shifted under his gaze nervously. “You know, it’s funny that you mention that,” Eren said. “Because he just agreed to letting me help him with his physical fitness.”

It was Connie’s turn to look straight to Armin with surprise. Armin then made the mistake of looking up to him and the second he caught sight of his smirk, he groaned and buried his face into his hands.

“Oh, really now?” Connie spoke slowly, his smirk was even obvious in his voice. “Lil’ Armin here agreed to that, huh? I wouldn't expect that from him.”

Eren looked at Connie quizzically before he turned his gaze to Armin, then back to Connie again. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could even utter a word, Levi’s voice rang out. “Oi, new brat, get over here, you need the assignments!”

The second Eren got up and walked over to the annoyed teacher, Connie scooted his desk closer to the embarrassed blond’s. “So, that’s the reason you were distracted last night, isn’t it, Armin?”

“Shut up, Connie,” he mumbled, voice muffled by his hands that continued to cover his heated face.

“You got a crush~,” Connie said in a sing-song voice.

“No, I don’t, Connie, stop.”

“You want to kiss him~.”

“Now you’re just messing with quotes from Miss Congeniality.”

“You wanna marry him~.”

“Oh my gosh, Connie, stop.” As much as Connie annoyed him, he couldn’t help but find it humorous that he knew his friend so well that he predicted it would come to the outcome. He also couldn’t deny not having Sasha here with Connie was a relief, though he was sure he’d get it later from her as a make-up. There was no way Connie wouldn’t tell her.

* * *

 

Get it he did. Connie and Sasha were hovering over him during lunch, smirking cheekily as they bombarded him with questions about Eren, how they met and trying to get him to admit he had a thing for the brunette, when he, in fact, didn’t.

“Come on, just admit it, you know you do.”

“No, I don’t,” Also, by this point, Armin was done yelling, stilling having an annoyed edge to his voice.

“Guys, you should back off,” Marco insisted from beside Armin. “Maybe he realized he just really needs help with his physical fitness.”

Armin’s head shot to the freckled male who smiled apologetically. “Thanks, Marco, that helps a bunch,” he spoke sarcastically.

“Sorry…”

“You have no reason to be,” Jean snarled viciously from the other side of Marco. “Armin, leave Marco alone. This sweet, innocent, adorable as hell face of his hasn’t done a thing. Connie, Sasha, you’re making it sound as if gay guys will only make friend with other guys if they want their hands down their pants. You’re insulting me.”

Marco’s face was completely red form all the compliments Jean made about his face and buried it into the dual-haired male’s neck affectionately. Armin, on the other hand, stared down at his lap for a moment before he glanced over to Sasha and Connie to see they were pouting as if they were in time-out.

“Wow,” a deep voice grumbled, chuckling. “Everyone has such long faces, well Jean always does, but-”

“Shut it, blondie!” Jean replied defensively.

Armin looked up to see Reiner and Bertolt. There was someone missing. “Where’s Annie?” Armin question with the slight tilt of his head.

“Well,” Reiner said. “She skipped Phys. Ed. so much during her freshman year that now she has to do make-ups with Coach Shardis during her lunch periods if she wants to graduate.”

Armin felt a pair of eyes on him the second the words, “Phys. Ed,” came from Reiner’s mouth and he immediately looked to a smirking Connie.

“Speaking of Physical Education-”

“Oh my God,” the blonde groaned, gripping at his hair. “I’m going to strangle you, Connie!”

Sasha and Connie began to burst out laughing, high-fiving. “Finally, we cracked ‘im,” Sasha exclaimed happily.

“Oh no,” Connie chuckled. “Not until he admits how he truly feels will I consider him to be, “cracked”.”

Bertolt looked between the two dorks, then to the infuriated blonde, nervous with the situation, as usual. “Um… Huh?”

“Don’t join this. They’re disrespecting us gays,” Jean huffed.

Reiner scoffed before looking to Armin. “So, what’s so special about Phys. Ed.?”

Armin buried his face into his hands, grumbling to himself when a voice spoke, “uh, Armin? Is everything alright?”

His head shot up and whipped to the direction of the voice of Eren.

“Well, speak of the devil,” Connie snickered. “Hey, Eren-.”

Armin wasn’t sure what came over him, but he took Eren’s hand and ran off away from Connie and Sasha, and away from the group, earning yells from them, obviously dumbfounded with his actions. The blonde could only imagine the incredulous look on Eren’s face. He’d even surprised himself, considering not even he knew why he’d chosen Eren to drag with him, maybe even his subconscious knew Connie and Sasha well enough that he knew they’d take the chance to embarrass Armin and start telling Eren that, “he liked him,” and, “he wanted to marry him.”

They soon stopped and Armin dropped Eren’s hand and bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he panted heavily. Eren, however, wasn’t tired in the slightest and just watched the blonde with a raised brow.

“Armin?”

He blushed embarrassedly and his bright, blue eyes looked up to the brunette. “Ye-Yeah. Eren?”

A sly grin slowly wormed onto his tan lips. “You’re a lot weaker than I thought.”

“Wait, what? You’re not even going to ask about why I’d run off? Not only that, but I dragged you with me.”

“Of course I’m going to,” Eren chuckled. “I just had to point that out before I lost it.”

Armin pouted before he sighed and stood straight. “Well, you can ask away, I guess.”

“What the hell?” Eren barked, making Armin flinch. “Why did you drag me here? What do you want with me?!... Was that good enough?”

Armin blinked before a small grin formed on his pale lips. “Wow, Eren. I seriously thought you were going to get angry with me.” He felt his pounding heart settle in his chest.

“Yeah, that was the point,” Eren smirked, proudly. “But seriously, we need to work on your fitness, that was sad to watch, Armin-”

“Yes, yes, I get it, I’m weak.” The pout on Armin’s face was beyond noticeable.

  
“Well, then lets start now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I finally got the time to update this. You guys have no clue how stressful classes have been on me, also my best friend is really ill and that's been really stressful on me considering all I can think about it wanting for her to get better, but now that it's a new term, I start off with a clean sleight and I'm back in business! So, I'm not sure when the third chapter will be out, but hopefully it won't be another three-four months.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, I have no clue what made me thought of doing this. I just randomly thought of this idea and began jotting it down in class. Don't expect a steady update schedule, it'll most likely be all over the place and there are probably gonna be a few longs delays because of writer's block or because I'm busy with classes.
> 
> I'm almost positive there will be errors, whether they're spelling errors or grammatical errors, could you please point them out to me if you see them?


End file.
